


《遇》

by Ikkonzome



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkonzome/pseuds/Ikkonzome





	《遇》

　　清晨的街道笼罩着一片灰蒙的雾，被纵横的巷子和鳞次栉比的青黑平房切成平整的方块，深秋的寒气压在我的肩胛骨，从那支棱着的骨节泛上酸痛。

　　天空也是灰白的，数不清笔直戳上云团的电线杆，摇摇欲坠的橡胶线落了灰，也蜘蛛网似得压在那片一色蒙到底的四方天。我瞪着昨晚通宵促成的肿泡眼，干燥的天气吸走皮肤上的水分，还让这双本就不堪重负的眼睛更是爬满血丝，但我还是不想打盹，生怕一会儿就盹掉了我的小精灵。

　　我把钥匙对着那个锈蚀了的孔瞎怼，熄了车的火还顺带给自个儿点了个火，干瘪的足趾卡进方向盘左右晃动，顺带借着那结了霜的反光镜两指一捻给自己捋了个大背头——即使脸颊深陷活像肾虚，我也乐意让自己在他面前看着好一些。

　　我叼着软中华回忆着自己有没有刷牙，烟味好歹让我清醒了几分，能够运转我那灌了浆的脑袋，从发胀的太阳穴找到名为思考的东西。我的舌苔发苦，被烟一灼还辛得猛呛，也不知道是丢掉了几根烟屁股再用鞋尖碾碎，巷口终于出现了熟悉的小身影。

　　我没回头，只是打开了后座的窗户。

　　我将后座的窗户摇了下去，寒风钻进后颈让我麻了半边身子，鸡皮疙瘩覆住耳廓，那些小不适在那只轻盈的黑猫从窗口跳进后座后迅速消散。

　　我想我的语气一定像想要引起最漂亮女生注意的高中生，用夸张的表情开着并不适合我的玩笑，把喉咙哽得粗红。我伸手捞过驾驶座底下的包裹闭眼丢给他，抬头时推足了暖气。

　　“今天还是很冷，我在你的柜子里翻了件大外套。”

　　后座的软皮垫子传来刺耳的摩擦声，然后是几个颠簸，“谢谢啦。”他的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，还有点睡眠不足的怠惰，让那些顽固的鸡皮疙瘩重新爬上了我裸露的手臂。我含糊而飞快地答了句什么，把钥匙插入方向盘下的锁孔，然后手忙脚乱地踩下了油门。

　　我认识一只猫。

　　这听起来没什么新奇的，那是很多年前的一个早晨，在梳着羊角辫的小孩儿眼里到处都还是暖融融的问候，就在那片阳光最丰沛的草坪，我遇到了那只小黑猫。

　　起初我并不喜欢他，他比起隔壁奶奶养的小比熊要瘦的多，后背的骨骼都硌上了我的手肘，况且他还是黑色的，毛皮顺滑有点儿不可一世的侵略性，着实吓了我一跳。

　　他喵呜着，上来蹭我的手。

　　因为我总爱揪它们的尾巴和耳朵，所以从来没有过被小动物亲近的经历，那一瞬间眼睛就亮了起来，但是很快我就发现自己错了。

　　他深夜来叩我的窗户，用黑色的爪子，嘴里艰难地叼着一个大袋子。

　　然后他在我的惊叫声中变成了一个帅气的大哥哥，还迅速穿上了袋子里的衣服。

　　他那时是怎么跟我打招呼的？“你好啊，小丫头。”

　　他其实很狡猾，知道每个夜晚我都会孤零零地窝在沙发上看动画片。我的名字里有个云字，他却不像妈妈一样喊我小云，而是揉着我的一头乱发喊我卷卷。

　　我们坐在窗台上，一只猫和一个小丫头，互相商量着骗过家长眼睛的办法，从橱窗里偷一包薯片，从冰箱里偷一条鱼。

　　他说他叫白宇，我皱着一张苦瓜脸说他应该叫小黑才对。

　　再后来，他就消失了，就像我不切实际的一场梦。

　　直到我也变成了每天熬夜脱发的烟枪，把长发剪成板寸，对着幽蓝的屏幕执拗地写一些离奇又不讨好的妖怪神话，他才重新出现在了我的窗前。

　　我知道他被抛弃了。

　　就算他不说，还是笑得一如既往，愈发帅气而潇洒让我相形自秽，但他还是收敛了那些时不时亮出来的利爪，不再给自己找归属地，而是每晚都窝在冰冷的巷子里。

　　我还知道他有了体面的人类职业，从籍籍无名到每天都在网络上占据一席之地，我从小就知道他对表演和吸引注意有着无可比拟的天赋。

　　但他并不开心吧，即使每天都在哈哈大笑。

　　“到了。”

　　他从后座一跃而下，即使是人类的形态也有着优雅轻盈的姿态，他推门之后转头对我说。

　　“以后就不用再这么麻烦，我要搬进房子里了。”

　　我的表情僵在了脸上，说是错愕也不为过，我磕磕绊绊，嗫嚅了好几次才把一个句子表达完整，与此同时我注意到了他露出的脖颈，上面有锈色的吻痕。

　　“是有女朋友了吗？”

　　如果他说是，我说不定会丢脸的哭出来。

　　“不是不是。”

　　“那再见咯，记得要来探我的班！”

　　一整天我都像是踩在云彩上，晕晕乎乎地沉浸在莫名其妙的悲伤里，就像是被抢了最心爱玩具的孩子，一包烟被我掏空，还要加上一包槟榔。如果我是个肱二头肌发达的男人，此刻才不会在这里咒骂偷走我宝贝的贼，而是拿着斧头学着那些威风八面的古惑仔找到那个人血拼。

　　但我还是去探班了，带着精心制作的果盒，整整拖了一车，准备用粉丝的身份分发给剧组里的工作人员。

　　“白宇在哪里？”

　　导演一直以为我是小猫的圈外女友，自然地为我指路。

　　“他跟着朱一龙去车里了吧。”

　　朱一龙。这三个字猛地窜过我的心脏，如果人类也有可以表达警觉的耳朵，我的现在一定竖得笔直指着天，还奓起了全部的毛。

　　一定是他！

　　我做偷窥犯的时候异常得心应手，甚至没有那种心噗通直跳，手脚激动得冰凉的常规反应。

　　透过那细小的缝隙望进去，我的呼吸停滞了。

　　那是狭小又逼仄的空间，两排黑色的靠椅把蜷缩在中间的男人压得脆弱。

　　我的小猫儿露出了自己柔软而脆弱的耳朵和尾巴，顶出裤缝的尾巴根连着尾椎，露出两个性感的腰窝，还有一小片暖白的臀肉形状。那根细长的猫尾捏在朱一龙的手里，缠绕了一圈被他缓慢地揉捏，高高竖起露出臀瓣包裹下那个幽深的凹进。

　　我知道白宇的性器此刻一定被男人的大手裹住，高扬的茎体有着漂亮的形状，那只手玩过他下面的囊袋，又沾着满手的前液，湿淋淋地搓过过分敏感的柱身，那处是干净的粉色，上下亵玩还会给出浑身轻颤的动人反应。

　　我迫切的想要看看敌人的模样，可是朱一龙的眉眼被猫咪的脖颈挡住，他可爱地咕咚咕咚吞咽着急不可耐的口水，被含住那蠕动的喉结慢慢啃咬，于是身体上的肌肉都浮现清晰的颤抖痕迹。

　　我知道他的裤裆里一定兜满了粘稠的水，甚至能听见让人脸红的咕啾声，他此刻湿的一塌糊涂，完全被唤出了猫儿的本性，挪着窄胯去蹭男人结实的大腿。

　　他的腰肢上沾满了汗液，被朱一龙一手揽住，一寸寸地掌握在指尖轻抚，从胸乳上的红肿到收紧的小腹再到不断颤栗的尾椎，这些地方不能碰，一抚弄就会逼出他哆嗦地惊喘。猫咪的身体敏感到饱吸了水而显出诱人的成熟，小巧的肌肉都是肉欲的鼓胀，被男人的手指随便揉捏出性感的模样，无师自通地勾人。

　　朱一龙贴上白宇裸露的耳朵尖，咬着那鼓囊通红的耳垂慢慢嚼，那只手终于滑倒了双腿间最重要的蜜地，白宇呜咽了一声，动物预知危险的本能让他妄图合拢大腿，结果却只是能跨坐在男人的身上被更不容拒绝地勒开腿根，湿红的穴口暴露在黑暗处悬在半空中扯开一条缝隙。

　　我的角度只能在黑暗里借着一丝光线看见朱一龙手臂上突然收紧的肌肉和青筋，用毫不怜惜的速度上下抽动。我知道朱一龙在用手指肏我的小猫，两根或者三根并拢，在滑嫩的体腔里勾出无尽的淫意，我看到我的宝贝在他的怀里抽搐痉挛，不断地摆动腰肢想要挣脱让他疯狂的热源却又被狠狠禁锢，就像我无数次在梦里想对他做的那样，坚决地束缚他肏弄他让他哭泣。

　　他掂在地上的脚趾绷得死紧，脚背上的骨头扯着皮肉凸出一个欲断的形状，扣紧地毯几乎抽筋，有黏稠的清液从小腿的肌肉线条滑到指缝，在那里濡湿一小块暗色。

　　他的啜泣带着痛苦，可我知道他有多么欢愉，为了那个男人。

　　终于我听到一阵拉长的呻吟，尾音带着摇摇欲坠的哭腔，他绷紧的腰线立即瘫软，无力地趴伏在了朱一龙的怀里。

　　他高潮了，没了遮挡，我看清了朱一龙的脸。

　　男人额角的筋都为着这场或许刺激的偷换而暴凸，神色晦暗地隐在睫毛下，只把半张脸埋进白宇汗湿的头发里汲气，里面掺杂的爱意却让我忍不住地恐惧。

　　他扶起白宇的腰，重新诱哄他坐直在自己腿上，笑着提醒他马上要进入下一轮了，尾声还意味不明地喊了一句宝贝。让白宇警觉地尾巴都抖了一下，最终还是柔软乖顺地落回男人的手掌。

　　可是我的小猫从来都不是什么懂事听话的家养宠物啊。

　　那根巨大的权杖，鼓胀挺立的时候简直是相貌狰狞，凶狠的茎身在两瓣过分幼嫩的臀中间滑动，猫的穴肉湿淋淋地收缩，为着刚才的强制高潮而肿得发烫，一下下吸吮着小口去讨好那根庞然大物。

　　他插入的太过顺利，让我嫉妒得烧红了眼睛，他们之间的关系一定持续了很久，猫咪去外面打了野食，我却无可奈何。

　　硕大的龟头顶进臀缝的时候挤出不少黏液，乳白的称着粉色的肌肤，是让我屏住呼吸的视觉冲击。白宇的穴道大概生得异常紧窒，肉壁箍疼了粗壮的阴茎又被发狠地冲撞开，白宇的惊叫卡了一半在喉咙里，为着是公共场合而生生压下。

　　顶到了白宇的敏感点吧，那块腺体鼓囊囊得绵软，被操干到彻底顺服，从最深处分泌情色的汁液。他的水那么多，即使朱一龙要护着他的脑袋才能让他不被蛮力撞到车顶，他还是能在这场粗暴的性爱里得趣，猫的身体里有挤不完的淫水，滑溜溜地被他吞咽了个遍。

　　我的小腿因为蹲了太久而不堪重负地磕绊，在屏息的时候猛地重心不稳向后倾倒，随着一声重响，里头的交媾声骤然停息，白宇的喉咙里发出声挣扎得哭噎。

　　就是那时我惊得魂飞魄散，拖着抽筋而麻痹的腿几乎是落荒而逃，奔着光明铺散的空地而去，最后大腿都在颤抖，小腿也止不住得跟着转筋。

　　我的心几乎要跳到嗓子眼，捂着嘴回忆起最后逃跑时回头看的那一眼。朱一龙怀里抱着黑猫半眯起眼睛，直直地刺向我的背脊。

　　我的小精灵，被献祭给了大恶魔。

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
